


Breaking Point

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Civilian Hero, Cold Marinette, F/M, Frustration, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Breaking Point

3rd Pov

Marinette was frustrated with everything around her, lately. She was tired of everything going around her. Everything like Lila lying and turning her friends against her to Hawkmoth hitting Paris with more akumas. She was bound to break or snap at something. She just wished it wasn't him. Anyone but him. He didn't deserve it, and she threw all her anger, sadness, and frustrations onto him. 

"Chat." She gasped. The look on the poor boy's face was like a puppy being kicked. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I-" She stopped her apology when he smiled.

"I understand. You need some time alone. I will see you at the next akuma attack." He grabbed his pole and extended it. 

"Chat, wait!" She yelled but it was too late. He was gone and it left a crying bug on Paris's rooftops. 

 She needed to detransform when she heard the beeps from her miraculous. She sniffed one last time and headed home again. She detransform and gave Tikki a cookie with a sad smile. 

"Marinette? Are you okay?" The little goddess asked her chosen since kwamis are present in the chosen's mind when transformed. 

"No, Tikki. I'm not okay. I'm even worse now because I yelled at him. I yelled at the one person who always managed to brighten up my day, and now, he's gone too." She walked into the bakery's doors and greeted her parents. She tried really hard to give them a smile but it came out as a grimace. Of course, her mother and father were going to ask about it. 

"Marinette, sweetie, are you alright?" 

"Of course, mama. Just haven't had enough sleep to get me awake." She smiled at her mom the way she has been smiling at her classmates. Fake. 

"Okay, sweetie, just make sure to rest more. Okay?" Her father told her. 

"Okay, papa. Love you two." She went upstairs quickly not seeing her parent's concerned faces. 

Marinette flopped onto other bed and screamed into her pillow. 

Tikki flew to her chosen's side instantly and comforted the poor girl. 

"I hate it, Tikki. All of it. I just want it to be a bad dream so it can be over with." She cried into her bed. 

"Marinette." She whispered brokenly. Tikki's heart ached when she saw one of her bugs like this, defeated. 

"Why, Tikki?! Why?! Why am I being targetted in my life. Am I just the kid with the rotten luck?! I was supposed to be lady luck! The irony of the situation now." She stated hysterically. 

"Did I do something wrong? Am I paying a price for something I didn't even know of?" She was now hitting her pillow and all Tikki could do was watch her chosen drown on all the sorrows life has pushed her in. 

"Marinette." Tikki's stern voice broke Marinette out of her violent actions. When Tikki looked into her chosen's eyes, they were filled with unshed tears waiting to explode. 

"We all have things we wished were easy. Sometimes, it is, but other times, it's pretty rough." Tikki floated down to her chosen's eye level. 

"We just have to keep fighting and wait in the very end if it comes out okay." 

"But, what if it doesn't?" Marinette asked in a small voice. 

"Then, you have to get back up and fight again. There's no use to lying down when you still have reasons to fight for." 

Marinette took her words into consideration and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was out of her original pigtails, and her clothes were all wrinkled. Her face looked like death paid an early visit, and the skin was paler than normal.

"I think I'm going to keep fighting." She said as she took a calming breath. 

"First, I need to make an apology gift to Chat. He deserves it after what I said over there." She got off her bed and took her ruined sketchbook. That's right. Ruined. 

Lila asked about Marinette's book that she left in the classroom when she went to the bathroom. Seeing no one was going to stop her, she grabbed the book and "accidentally" poured coffee onto the pages.

Everyone was in shock but instead of Marinette getting an apology, they asked if Lila was okay. No one even thought twice about Marinette's feelings when she found her ruined book. When she finally figured it out, she was quickly yelled at for "bullying" Lila. No one even thought to ask her if she was alright since the most precious thing she carried was ruined perfectly. She thought steam was going to come out of her ears when she left the room when Ms. Bustier told the class to sit down. She didn't bother turning around when she heard her name being yelled for. She didn't care what any of them had to say. Not even Adrien Agreste could change her mind on anything. She skipped the rest of the day as Ladybug when an akuma attacked on the fifth day in a row. 

Chat Noir came and said puns. She didn't let anything show on her face. By the time, the akuma was vanquished Chat was pushing her buttons. 

"M' lady, isn't this a purrfectly good time to relax." He punned but it did nothing to deter the girl's expression. 

"C' mon bugaboo, aren't you happy today. You're being such a grump." He complained and she felt her eye twitching into a glare. 

"Buginette, won't you give me your sweet smile?" 

"NO!" She snapped and she was glaring at the poor boy's shock and scared look. 

"No! I'm not going to smile for you. I'm not going to be yours. I'm not going to be happy with you!" She shouted and that's when everything fell down. 

Now, she's in her room making a Ladybug and Chat Noir charm and a green scarf. It was well past dinner but her parents already tried to call her down, but she wouldn't budge until she finished. It was two am when she finished the scarf and collapsed onto her bed to past out. Tikki looked at her chosen in concern before using all her strength to pull the blanket over her. 

It was morning when she went into the school like a person from the graveyard. Her eyes had bags that were purple as her lips pulled down in a frown. Her clothes were randomly put on and was entirely different from her usual entire. 

Instead of her cute pink pants, they were black sweat pants. Instead of having a jacket over her white tank top that had cherry blossoms on it, she wore a tank top that was also black. 

"Marinette?" Nino asked as he took the girl in. 

She just growled at him and stalked off to her seat in the back. You could see how Nino visually jumped away from the girl as though he thought she was going to bite him. 

"What's with her?" One whispered. 

"Is she emo?" 

"She's such a bitch, isn't she?" 

Words and words kept flying around but no one dared defend her. 

"That's enough. Don't you see she's tired? Quit talking and spreading rumors that are nothing." Adrien pushed all the doubts away with that model smile of his as he walked up to see Marinette. He had heard about what had happened yesterday with her sketchbook and could kinda see why she was like this. 

"Hey, Marinette? Are you okay? Would you like some company?" He asked kindly but all he got in response was a huff accompanied with a slight glare. 

"Go sit somewhere else, Adrien. Don't want to sit next to the freak." She replied coldly and looked away from his face again. 

Adrien's eyes widen at her words and tone. He never saw her like this before. Sure, sometimes a little down a few times, but nothing could compare to this.

"Marinette?" 

"Leave me alone. It's something I have to get used to, anyway." She muttered in a pained tone. 

"Mari?" He whimpered. He didn't realize how bad this was, and he had no clue how to fix it let alone help. 

"Go. Away. Go to Nino or Lie-la." She mocked the girl's name as she stared out the window. 

He straightened his voice to remain calm and spoke quietly, "I think you should lay back a bit on the thing. It was only just a sketchbook-" 

"JUST A SKETCHBOOK!" She screamed and gathered everyone's attention.

"Do you have any idea, what you just said to me!" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him towards her level. 

"That was my escape towards my reality. It was the only thing that kept me sane through all this bullshit. It held all my designs and to that my dreams. Now, you say it was minimal importance." Her voice was borderlining between growling and killing. 

  "I-I-" He stuttered not ever seeing this coming. 

"I what Agreste. Or are you here to talk shit too?!" She pushed him away as he fell onto his ass on the floor. 

Adrien was frozen at the scene that was playing. She suddenly stood up and picked him up again by the shirt. 

"If I hear you talk again about something along the lines, 'it doesn't matter,' then you are going to regret every. Waking. Moment. Got it?!" Marinette growled. 

"Y-yes." She brought Adrien to Nino and set him in his seat. Just like that, she walked away from everyone. No one dared utter a word what happened. Even when Ms. Bustier came in, everyone was silent. Well, almost everyone. Lila tried to gain everyone's attention but no one was paying the girl any of it. 

It was the end of the day when Adrien talked to Plagg. 

"What is with girls and yelling at me, Plagg?" He asked as he was finally alone. 

"Well, the first one wasn't your fault, but the second was totally expected." He said gulping his cheese. 

"What?! How?! I was totally nice and calm." Adrien exclaimed. 

"She literally yelled it at you in front of the entire class. She was obviously clear what you said, and you still ask? Good grief, you are oblivious." Plagg said while facepalming his head. 

"It was about her sketchbook."

"Yes. Her escape towards reality. The thing that kept her sane through the bullshit. Her designs were basically her dreams of becoming a fashion designer." Plagg restated and was seriously thinking about hitting his chosen with some sense. 

"How can that be possible?" He asked. 

Plagg's patience was wearing thin with this one and he could feel one of his eyes twitching. 

"The same way Chat Noir is to you." He deadpanned. 

"That's not the same." He justified quickly. 

"Oh? And, how is it not the same?"

"Chat Noir is something I use as a person for me to be free. Someone I don't have to be judged constantly. Being Chat Noir allows me freedom." Adrien stops as he soon realizes what he said. 

"It... it allows me to escape my reality. It allows me to be sane through the schedule I have. It is my dream of being free." 

He suddenly felt light-headed and he was shaking from head to toe. 

"Oh god, they are the same." He smacked his head. 

"And if someone took it away from you. You could never be Chat Noir again?" He asked in a slow voice. 

"I-I would be crushed." He admitted and felt himself slipping.

"Oh god, Plagg, I need to find her and apologize immediately." 

"A simple sorry isn't going to fix it, Adrien." Plagg patronizes the kid. 

"Then, what will?"

"Talk to her. Stand up for her more. Give her something more than just words." He flew back into his chosen's jacket as Adrien headed out of the locker room. 

"Okay, Adrien, just be Chat Noir. Easy." Adrien gives himself a pep talk and walks away. 

He looks for Marinette after he finishes his fencing practice. He ran away after that to look for her and was having a difficult time trying to find her. He was about to give up until he found her wrestling someone. 

"Get off me, dipshit!" She shouted and he ran towards her. 

"Get off her!" Adrien yelled as he tackled the guy to the ground. The two both rolled down and Adrien punched the guy in the jaw. They both kept going back and forth until he was smacked with a metal trashcan lid. 

"Well, that was convenient," Adrien said when he saw the guy go unconscious. 

"It was." Marinette agreed. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you again," Adrien answered honestly. 

"Why? So you can tell me that I was being stupid and overreacting about my sketchbook. No thanks." She was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand. 

"To say sorry first of all." He answered again. 

"First of all?" She raised her brow at him. 

"Well, I doubt you're going to forgive me after just a few words." Adrien shrugged his shoulders. 

She looked at him wearily, but she nodded her head at him. 

"Go on." She leaned back one of the walls near the two. 

"Listen, I know you might not believe me, but I know what it's like to rely on something to eventually become a lifeline. I have something, too, that allows me more freedom than I was allowed previously." Adrien starts off and sees her nod to continue. 

"What I said was insensitive and not the right words to say. I'm sorry that I acted that way and hope you can forgive me. If not, I completely understand why you wouldn't." 

Marinette bites her cheek in the corner of her mouth, drawing a little blood. Her eyes are glassy, and her whole stance is tense. 

"I want to make it up to you," He said.

"How?" She askes. 

"I don't know, but I willing to help and listen." Adrien smiled at her and sees her blush slightly. 

"Thank you." She finally says. 

"For what?" Adrien asked confused. 

"First, for helping me with the mugger. Second, for helping me even when you could have left me alone. So, thank you." She smiled at him, and Adrien smiled widely at her. 

"I guess every girl needs a protector sometimes, huh?" She joked as she bumps Adrien's arm with hers. 

"I think you were my protector for knocking him out." 

"How about we call it even for the saving?" She takes her hand out for him to shake it. 

"Agreed." The two hands and sparks were felt between the two. 

"I... I'll see you later." Adrien says wondering what that feeling was. 

"You too." She walks away and goes home while Adrien slowly makes the track and was preparing for a huge lecture. 

It was patrol night for Chat Noir and he saw Ladybug sitting at their usual meeting with a box next to her. 

"M' lady?" He asked curiously. 

"Chat!" Her head whipped in the direction of the cat. "I want to say, right off the bat, I'm sorry. I took my frustrations out on you, and it wasn't right." She shuffles on her feet as she picks up the gift. 

"Please take it. I know it's something that won't make it up in a minute, but I know words cut it as well." She takes a deep breath and continues on. 

"I shouldn't have exploded and left it alone without anyone seeing me. Again, I'm so sorry." She looks up to see Chat's pensive face. 

Suddenly, he takes a step forwards and keeps walking towards her until they were a breath away. 

"Never. And, I mean, never, keep your emotions in, especially in front of me. We're partners and I want to be with you every step of the way I can with you." He says sternly and Ladybug's eyes widen slightly. 

"Okay?" He asks. 

"Okay." She mutters quietly and Chat Noir wraps his arms around her body. 

"I forgave you long ago, and I will always forgive you." He says quietly. 

"Even if I make the biggest mistake in the whole entire universe?" She asked humorously. 

"Even if you make me turn into a frog." He smiled at her. 

Looking at the other's eyes, they knew everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
